Conventionally, as this kind of device, the sunroof device has been known or disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,315,179 (hereinafter, referred to as a literature) (paragraph [0024]), which is designed to enable an opening or closing of a sunshade panel to operate by mechanically interlocking to an opening or closing of the roof panel and to enable an opening or closing of the sunshade panel to operate manually.
An interlocking means (an engaging member 19 of the panel side and an engaging member 20 of the sunshade side in the above literature) has been described in the above literature. The interlocking means is designed to move for opening or closing the sunshade panel manually and independently at the time of full closing condition of the roof panel, and to move the sunshade panel in an opening direction by interlocking to the roof panel at the time of moving the roof panel in an opening direction.